Dos noches para recordar
by Ruedi
Summary: Volando por los cielos, Yamato recuerda dos noches únicas en su vida: la adrenalina de surcar el cielo es tan inexplicable como amar a Hikari. Sólo fueron dos noches, pero merecen la pena guardarlas en el corazón (Para la actividad de Halloween del tópic YamaKari, del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


Para el tópic de Yamakari, se nos dio dos consignas: escribir sobre una canción (que tuviera la palabra luz) y sobre un género, con la condición de usar uno para Halloween y otro para navidad. Yo preferí usar la canción ahora. Y me costó elegirla: ésta es la tercera versión de este escrito. Terminé usando una canción del grupo Crush 40, famoso por componer las más grandes canciones de la franquicia de videojuegos "Sonic the hedgehog", formada por un ítalo-americano en la voz y un japonés en la guitarra. El tema se llama "2 night 2 remember".

Voy a ver qué sale. Porque esto me costó mucho XD

Confieso que mi gran inspiración fue la gran franquicia Macross… No entiendo un soto de astronomía, pero me inspiraré en estas series para lograr algo (¿?)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos dueños (Bandai, Akiyoshin Hongo, Toei, etc. Etc.)_

Dos noches para recordar

 **Capítulo único: La inmensidad de la luz**

Cuando realmente uno se sentía fuera del cuerpo, cuando el alma traspasa la berrera de lo terrenal y cuando la mente totalmente se despega de la realidad, es cuando la vida misma adquiere sentido. No era sólo aprender números, astronomía, fórmulas, programas… ¡Se trataba de vivir! Y esa adrenalina Yamato sólo la sentía cuando se subía a un avión y practicaba vuelo.

 _Y cuando esos ojos rojos lo miraban._

¿Cómo había llegado a la situación de poder comparar la inexplicable experiencia de volar por el cielo, la de componer un tema y la de amar a Hikari? ¿Y cuándo la había empezado a amar? ¿Ahora, cuando iba al colegio, cuando iba de aventuras con los digimon? No, responder eso era estúpido. No valía la pena. Fue como tachar una melodía sin corazón: no tenía sentido componer algo sin sentimiento.

Pero ahora sí que estaba a tres pasos de irse del planeta, por primera vez en la vida. Y sentía la misma sensación que al volar… _y que besar a Hikari._

¿Cuándo había saboreado ésos labios? Ah, cuando a Daisuke se le ocurrió una fiesta de Halloween, hacía cosa de un año, y Mimi había alquilado un salón pequeño para celebrarlo. Estaban grandes, ya, como hacer esas cosas. Él mismo había dicho eso, pero bueno, los amigos siempre logran convencer hasta el más terco. Para ése entonces, ya soñaba con la muchacha castaña, pero no lo exteriorizaba. No porque se sintiera acomplejado de ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, sino, porque realmente le parecía una cosa que no podía ni creer.

La miraba de reojo, a veces, viendo su tono de cabello como un chocolate intenso, y una mirada tan lúcida, tan brillante y tan potente… Le hubiera gustado escribir unas líneas para una canción acerca de esos ojos. Y lo hizo esa noche. Compuso el tema, pero jamás salió a la luz.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿cuántos temas le había escrito sin ser consciente de ello? No podía reconocerse a sí mismo cuando leía esas letras tan profundas dedicadas a una sola persona.

El instructor de vuelo le dio la orden y encendió los motores: si lograba pasar bien ésta última prueba, estaba a nada de hacer sus maletas, irse a USA y, de ahí, el gran espacio exterior.

 _Iba a darlo todo._ Iba a dar la misma energía de vida que le dio a Hikari aquélla noche en la famosa fiesta.

Ella iba de bruja, con un simpático sombrero en punta, color rojo oscuro, y un vestido haciendo juego. Él, por petición e insistencia de Mimi, iba de vampiro. Pero no iba a darle el gusto a la castaña de vestirse como había soñado: una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir y una elegante capa negra.

— ¿Dónde están tus colmillos? ¡Cómo eres un vampiro son colmillos! —exclamó Tachikawa, ofendida. Yamato simplemente la ignoró, suspiró y ella se alejó para reunirse al lado de Jou (sospechaba que salían, pero no preguntó).

El karaoke fue el éxito de la noche, junto a la bebida. El rubio no recordaba que Ken Ichijouji, vestido como el "Fantasma de la Ópera", bebiera tanto alcohol. Aunque era cierto que Daisuke ayudó en ello. Le dio cierta gracia y, cuando la noche empezaba a llegar a su pináculo, Taichi se le acercó con una botella de cerveza. Le insistió que bebiera otro vaso más.

—No voy a aceptar algo que me dé un perro pulgoso —Yagami, efectivamente, iba de hombre lobo. Ante la declaración, el castaño soltó un bufido, lo agarró, sin lastimarlo, por el cuello, y lo despeinó—. ¡Hey, hey! —estaban riéndose los dos y, algo pasados de copas, conversaron de sus carreras, de su futuro, de sus vidas… Incluyeron mujeres y Taichi le cuestionó la falta de ellas en la vida del rubio—. No porque no las veas no significa que no las tenga —Taichi no le creyó: Ishida era reacio a hablar de amoríos y sentimientos, así que zanjó el tema allí.

Taichi se levantó y, en su lugar, se sentó Hikari. Ella estaba sobria, lo sabía porque apenas había tomado algún trago. Muy por el contrario de su mejor amiga, que ahora estaba en el escenario cantando al lado de Ken algo en un espantoso inglés que pareció ofender a Mimi de sobre manera. La música y los gritos lo ensordecían. Se masajeó la frente.

— ¿Quieres ir un rato afuera? —dijo, suavemente—. Los chicos están haciendo bastante barullo.

Se levantaron sin ser vistos y caminaron por un pequeño parque a la luz de la luna. Era la noche ideal para festejar Halloween: firmamento oscuro, ninguna estrella y el astro lunar se veía aterrador con unas ligeras nubes negras pasando sobre ella.

Pero cuando miraba a esa bruja, todo en él se estremecía. No era lo mismo que sentía por otras mujeres, con ella era distinto. Y sus letras lo confirmaban. No había momento del día en que esos ojos no aparecieran.

Cuando Yamato surcó el cielo a gran velocidad, cerró por un instante sus ojos azules y dejó que el fluir de su existencia lo llenara.

Conversaron de todo. No regresaron al salón ni los chicos aparecieron para buscarlos: estaban tan entretenidos con sus canciones pasadas de moda que no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de ellos dos.

Se sentaron ante una suave mata de hierba recién cortada. Ahí, él notó que el alcohol que había tomado empezaba a subir, lentamente, por su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña: era como estar y no estar. Sabía que se encontraba en una fiesta, con sus amigos de toda la vida, pero también sabía que estar al lado de la mujer que su corazón reclamaba seguido y él ignoraba, era producto de su imaginación, de un hermoso sueño que no quería que terminara.

¿Tan maravillosamente se sentían los besos en los sueños? Porque esa noche, había sido la primera vez que había logrado besar con todo el amor que tenía: fue mágico y auténtico. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperó, pero llegó. Y cuando apareció, se sintieron contentos, aunque no se dijeron nada.

Yamato volvió a abrir los ojos y se concentró en la maniobra: la primer noche que iba a recordar con fervor, era el primer mágico beso.

La otra que iba a recordar era, justamente, del día anterior.

El cielo se hacía más azul y su adrenalina lo llevaba a subir más y más, como si ése avión pudiera llegar al espacio. Si se hubiera dejado llevar, desaprobaría. Pero no lo hizo: mantuvo la compostura y, aunque le apoderaba ese glorioso sentimiento de vida, de éxtasis, de adrenalina, hizo que una parte de su cerebro lo mantuviera alerta ante el vuelo.

Luego de aquella fiesta, Hikari y él se encontraron en varias ocasiones. Tomaron tazas de café, de té, comieron pasteles y pasearon por las calles de un embravecido Tokio, con multitudes que iban y venían. Ella sabía de su profesión, él también sabía que no podía estar toda la vida a su lado.

Con sólo verse, se decían miles, millones de cosas. Y los pensamientos viajaban a años luz… _Su mirada era tan magnífica._

Dio un giro brusco, una maniobra arriesgada, pero que al instructor pareció encantarle por un momento. Yamato sabía que no era una muestra aérea, pero conocía a su superior: un viejo acróbata en el aire. No podía negar su naturaleza y por eso, dejó pasar ese pequeño movimiento.

Luego, siguió subiendo… _Subiendo más, cómo la noche de ayer…_

Otra noche para recordar. La última y primer noche donde todo quedó dicho: _no se arrepentían de nada._

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, vivenció esas caricias, esas pequeñas manos, esa piel suave y esos ojos tan llenos de vida que hubiera deseado inmortalizar en algún formato físico. Por ahora, quedarían en sus retinas, en sus ojos azules por el resto de su vida.

Pronto, la prueba terminó. Descendió con gracia, abrió la cabina y se quitó el casco. El instructor se le acercó.

—Excelente pilotaje —comentó anotando algo en un fichero—. _Pero no harás acrobacias en el espacio_ —le susurró. El rubio sonrió con cierta malicia y descendió del avión. Intercambiaron unas palabras más y se despidió.

Quería volver a vivir esas dos noches… Estaba enamorado de ella, pero no quería comprometerla debido a sus sueños.

—Tengo una vida aquí, en tierra. A ti te esperan estrellas y un vasto universo —empezó, mirando la ventana, aún abrazada en la cama con él. Le temblaban las palabras. Yamato le acarició la cabeza, con ternura. A él le temblaban los ojos.

—Todo será un agujero negro sin ti… —se dejó llevar por su poeta interno. Se miraron y volvieron a besarse—. Quiero que seas la mejor maestra.

—Y tú el mejor astronauta —y se rieron.

 _Dos noches para recordar… Esa noche, no se arrepintieron de nada…_

No querían que terminara, pero la vida sigue: él se despidió, por última vez, y ella lo abrazó. Se dijeron palabras de amor. Recordarían esas dos veladas como únicas.

Sólo dos noches para recordar…

OoOoO

Uf, ¿estuvo bien? ¿Mi Yamato está IC? XD Siempre tengo ese temor! Bueno, espero haber cumplido mi deber con el lindo tópic Yamakari :3 No se me da bien el rubio, pero espero seguir mejorando.

Sin nada más qué decir, ¡saludos!


End file.
